(Bioshock) Rapture Tales
by Annababysxx
Summary: On Haitus! Back during summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. New here - let me know what you think?! **

At first, it seemed like nothing. Everything was fine. Silence, nothing but the hum of the engine in the distance. And then suddenly… boom. There was a flash, I heard screams. I gripped my fiancé tightly with my free hand as the other gripped the emergency door handle. The plane kept going and going… down into the cold Atlantic water. I hit the water, sharp stinging pain fills my lungs and pierces my skin. But I cannot move. I cannot open my eyes. I tell myself to look around, to save myself, but my limbs are frozen in place. My eyes won't open. It's like I'm dead, but I can still feel pain. Why do I feel so much pain?

"..Ann…"

I hear his voice, so far away. I try to turn, to make contact, something. But I can't. My body betrays my wishes. I'm so cold.

"Anna! ... Oh god, Anna…wake up..."

I feel his strong arms around me, pulling me places. He is warm, so warm. It's welcoming. I can almost feel a shiver run through me. Why can't I move?

"I've got you baby….hold…"

Why does he sound so far away? I want to see him. I push to see him, to move, but I can't. I'm paralyzed. I want to scream. Why can't I scream?

"Wake…Please! Do something! Ann…."

He places me on a surface, I don't know where. I don't know how. Idly, my mind flashes with images of the titanic. Is this what Rose felt like on the door? Is this how cold she was?

_Please let me wake up._ I think. I continue chanting this inside my head. I just want to see him... I just want…

"You're still breathing… I know you can hear me… don't give up ya' hear me? Don't. It's me honey. It's Dewitt. I'm here okay?"

"De…witt…" I whisper hoarsely. I hear him shift beside me, and his hand is on my cheek then, caressing my face. My eyes flutter open and I see him, his face creased with worry. I want to touch him so badly, but my body disobeys. I'm cold everywhere.

"Cold…" I manage to whisper once more. He nods, shrugging off his jacket at once. My favorite jacket, the pinstripe one he wears to work. Oh, the memories of that thing…

"Anna, Baby, I need you to stay with me okay? Don't give into the cold, I'm going to…" Suddenly he stops talking. I want to look where he is, but I can't lift my face to follow his gaze. I stare up instead, at what seems to be a huge lighthouse above me. It's dark, and looks extremely old and abandoned. As I stare at it, I get an uneasy feeling, and I suddenly hope Dewitt isn't planning on dragging us in there. But he is. I shift my gaze to his and see what he discovered. A staircase, leading into the lighthouse more or less. I shake my head.

"N….No Dewitt…Not there.."

He shakes his head hurriedly and grabs my ice cold hand bringing it to his lips. He frowns.

"Anna, yes. This isn't up for discussion. We have to get you warm, or you'll get terribly ill. Given the state of our situation…" he zones out, his brows knitting together. He does this when he gets into deep thoughts, and I instantly attempt to catch his attention again. But I cannot speak. My voice is gone, and I shudder violently as the cool air mixed with water hits me. He growls angrily.

"Lets go. Now's not the time for being afraid of strange areas." He murmurs, peeling me off the ground and into his arms. I suddenly feel warm, well, warm enough to function more, as he moves quickly up the stairs. Every step higher up brings more cold air my way, and I can tell he's freezing himself, but he pushes on until we reach the top. I stare at the entrance, two large gold doors embroidered with birds and…planets? I shake my head, and he gazes down at me.

"Dewitt.. I don't.."

"Anna. Stop. We have to get you inside."

"But-"

"No fucking buts." He says, kicking the door open. I flinch at the sound, and shut my eyes. I don't want to look around at all – afraid I might see something gruesome. He scoffs.

"You're afraid of this? Holy hell. It's heated, it's empty, and it has… wait."

I open my eyes. What I see looks more like a lobby that belongs in a hotel than a lighthouse. I am overwhelmed by the surroundings. Marble floors, pillars, and walls surround us. It's incredibly warm, and I can feel myself regaining my body the more we stand there. I look at him, his face etched with curiosity. He's staring at the far end of the room where a staircase is located. It leads down, not up. That's odd, considering it's a lighthouse…

He starts heading towards it. I grab his shirt collar.

"No – you never said we'd explore."

"What's the fun in that?" he questions. I gaze at him impassively.

"Look, we might find something useful…" He murmurs. I sigh, too tired to argue. I'm physically unable to make many choices at the moment. The thought angers me. Dewitt slowly walks down the spiraling steps with me in his arms, and as we go lower and lower, the lights flicker brightly on and off. It gives me an uneasy feeling again. There's something about this place – something isn't right…

We reach the bottom, and Dewitt stands in front of a large submarine. It's old, and dirty, and looks abandoned just like the outside of the lighthouse. It has a sphere shape to it, and I instantly dislike the look of it. He smirks down at me, slowly stepping closer towards it.

"Don't touch!" I hiss at him. He rolls his eyes.

"It's a submarine, Anna. It's not going to eat me."

"It's not ours." I protest. He shrugs.

"Looks abandoned like everything else to me… Ain't anybody's really.."

And I have to admit, he has a point. I scowl at him as he loosens his grip on me to pull the door open widely. I take a deep breath when he walks in. He's slightly amazed by the contents of it – red velvet couches and an insanely large lever that says 'BLATHYSPHERE' on it. The rest is metal looking. I feel like I'm inside a bubble. He places me on a couch and walks around the small space, examining the walls and buttons on the side. I take a deep breath, my chest piercing in protest. I swallowed so much salt water, I can nearly taste it in my spit. How did I end up in this…_mess?_

"Dewitt… can we just…"

"Shh, Anna. I'm trying to figure this out. Let's see where this baby takes us." He murmurs excitedly.

"You know, for a man who just got out of a plane crash with his fiancé, I would think…"

He turns to stare at me dead on, his expression impassive. I stare back.

"I'm trying to just be a little… positive… what if we never get back home, Anna? Then what? Huh?" He says, his anger growing with each word. I flinch back into the velvet cushioned seat, instantly regretting what I said. He takes a long breath before kneeling before me and grabbing my too cool hands. I chew my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared. I'm not sure what to do at this point. I just want to keep you safe. And right now – this seems like the only good option. So let's see where this takes us." He whispers calmly. I nod slowly, smiling slightly at his warm tone. He was so… mercurial sometimes. It was always hard to keep up.

"Okay… I'm sorry…" I say. He shakes his head and kisses me far too briefly and stands.

"It's okay woman. Just trying to keep you safe. Shit, I almost – " His words are cut short when he trips backwards and onto the lever behind him. The door shuts abruptly, and an engine comes to life. I jump, startled by the noises, and Dewitt stumbles back into a seat, his eyes wide. The submarine begins to move, and we're welcomed with a static noise before an image of a man with a pipe sitting on a love seat appears. I stare, stupefied and listen to the words being spoken by this odd projection.

_"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question-," the man says. His voice bounces powerfully around the metal walls of the sphere, with faint interruptions of static crackling from the little speakers. I listen, transfixed, despite Dewitts huffs in the corner._

_"-is a man not entitled to the sweat of his own brow?_

_No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor._

_No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God._

_No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone._

_I rejected those answers._

_Instead, I chose something different._

_I chose the impossible._

_I chose. . . ."_

And just as if it's on que, the image disappears, and we see what seems to be a city. A city… _underwater._ I gasp. What kind of sick shit have I gotten myself into?

_"RAPTURE…."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dewitt, is that…?"

"Yes. It is. Holy shit it is."

I stare in amazement at the buildings. Never in my life have I imagined something as imaginative as this. For a second, I think I'm high. I close my eyes tight and re-open them. I still hear the mans voice in the distance, and the scenery stays the same. Who would do this? Who could... or would build a city under water? How do they even survive? All of these questions fill my head as the submarine approaches what looks like a destination. It snaps into place, and I watch what unfolds before me. We lift, and as we do, there are posters on the wall. I notice one with what seems to be a woman…. Is that a spoon floating over her coffee? _Telekinesis._

_"There was a plane crash…" _

_"…we're in the middle of the Atlantic… how could it-"_

_"….Dunno, you best get over there, and be quick about it…the splicers are comin'…"_

_"_Dewitt…" I whisper, my heart pounding in my chest. I almost feel like I'm about to have an attack. He stands quickly just as the submarine reaches it's ending dock, and grabs me pinning me to the wall.

"Shhh….Someone's out there." He whispers. I turn my gaze to the door, seeing a figure moving, backing up towards us with his hands in the air. I squint.

_"Please lady …. I didn't mean to trespass…please don't hurt me.."_

I see another figure coming towards the man, a woman. His voice… it's so choked up, and afraid. I shudder getting a feeling of utter terror in my body. I whimper, looking up at Dewitt who continues to stare as the man approaches the submarine a little closer. His face is stone, expressionless. _What's happening_?

"_Just let me go… you can keep my gun… You can—"_

The figure that's before the man suddenly makes a quick move, and the next thing that happens is something I don't think I will ever be able to forget. Her hand… a hook. She shoves it through him in an instant. He lets out a garbled scream, as his body limps forward onto the floor. My heart stops, And Dewitt simply shoves his hand over my mouth tightly. Tears fill my eyes.

"Anna… Shh…Look away." He whispers sternly. I can't seem to shift my gaze though, as I continue to stare at the woman approaching the submarine, kicking aside the mans dead body harshly. She scratches the window with her hook, and I jump, grabbing Dewitt's collar. He doesn't look down at me, but instead stares at the woman. Is that a woman? I get a flash of her. Bloodied, her skin looks burnt and ripped. It's disgusting, and I do my best to keep composure. That is not a human. That is something far from it – I can't even begin to explain…

_"Is it someone new…?" _It whispers, as it comes closer up to the window with its torn up face. And it screams, a blood curdling scream that reaches through the center of the submarine, the sounds echoing off the walls. I instantly cover my ears, and she disappears. The submarine shakes as she jumps above it, and I scream. I let out the loudest, most terrified scream that I ever had in me, covering my face with my hands. I hear faint laughter as the woman descends from the submarine and hops away, and then it's over. The only thing I hear is my strangled breath around me, and Dewitt's, that is surprisingly calm considering our situation. I push him off me suddenly, wanting no contact with anyone at the moment. He grabs my arm harshly.

"Anna, stop. Stop for a sec-"

"No! Did you not just fucking see that? That guy got KILLED by some some…zombie looking thing! We have to get the fuck out of here Dewitt. Turn it around. Turn the fucking submarine AROUND." I yell at him in fear. I push him off me and grab the lever, pulling it back towards me and forward again. But the submarine doesn't move. It doesn't even make a sound. I feel him behind me, approaching me slowly. I turn and face him, dashing tears from my eyes.

"Anna… Calm down. We'll get back up there okay? That…thing cut the wires. Just – "

_"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone in there? Can ya' hear me?" _I hear, a static voice that barely reaches us. I turn and face the door, where a small radio box is attached. I sniffle, and walk towards it, grabbing it as if my life depended on this one object.

"Yes? Hello?!"

"_Oh thank god, you're alright. Thought that thing mighta killed ya'"_ The voice says in exasperation. I look over at Dewitt, who has a less than pleased look on his face. I ignore him and speak back to the mysterious voice, an Irish sounding man, not older than thirty.

"Yes, We're alive. We're fine."

_"We? You mean there's two of ya?"_

"Yes sir, me and… and my fiancé. Please help us. Please get us out."

The man goes silent for a second before taking a deep breath.

"_Alright. I'll help ya. Seems that splicer over there cut the cables to the Blathysphere. Now listen carefully. Take a deep breath, and both of and you both need to step out of the submarine."_

"What? No." I say quickly. I begin to panic, I don't want to leave.

"_Alright Alright, Calm down sweetheart." _The man says soothingly. I shake my head again and feel Dewitt's hand on the small of my back.

"Breathe, Anna. Let's just listen to this guy. He obviously knows more about this than we do….Okay?"

_"I'm gonna need ya' to get to higher ground. That's the only way I'm gonna get ya' the hell out of here." _The man with the Irish accent says. I start to shudder.

"But… What…."

_"Take a breath darling. Just breathe. Now – Would you kindly open that door slowly and quietly, and get out of that submarine before that thing comes back." _

I breathe in heavily, and suddenly a wave of calmness goes over me as I approach the door without hesitation. I hear Dewitt take a deep breath, almost shocked if I hear correctly. I twist the handle and open the door, slowly, with ease. I clutch the radio in my hand tightly.

_"Good girl. Now I just need you to start heading out of that area. Can you do that sweetheart?" _

I nod, willing to listen. There's something about his voice – something that unlocks a hidden switch in my brain. I ignore it though, and continue to stalk forward as slow as I can.

"_Good… now this is where things get tough. Would you kindly just be open to what I'm going to say to you love?"_

"Yes." I say almost immediately. "Just tell me what I have to do sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all for reading this far ahead. Starting in Chapter 4, I'm going to begin writing in third person. Hope you enjoy! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, questions, concerns, ect. 3_**

_"My name is Atlas, by the way. And you both are?" _The voice says in a soothing tone. I clear my throat as I walk through the rubble of the area.

"My name is Anna. My husband's name is Dewitt." I say softly. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Atlas.

_"A couple eh? Well, I'll do my best to get ya both out alive." _

I smiled for once during this odd trip. It was very reassuring to know that someone who's been down here is willing to help us get out of this hell. I look back at Dewitt who eyes me speculatively.

"Thank you Atlas." I say. Dewitt sighs.

"Are you sure this guy knows what he's doing… I mean no offense to you mister…At…balls.."

_"Atlas." _He corrects.

"Yeah. Atlas. Whatever. But this place looks like there is absolutely no escape. It looks like a prison. I mean it's a goddamn city underwater." I hear the frustration growing in Dewitt as he speaks, and he runs his fingers through his dark unruly hair. My man, looking so frustrated, and afraid. I grab his hand softly.

"_I totally get you mister Doooit. But I can ass-"_

"It's… Dewitt. No extended vowels."

"_Yes. Dewitt. I'm sorry. I can assure you that I'm more than capable to get you two out of here. You can trust me."_

I shoot a sideways glare at Dewitt, who returns it with a scowl.

"Can you two stop bickering? This place is making me freak." I say in exasperation. Atlas sighs through the radio.

"_Apologies. Well, I intend to help you both regardless of how you feel about it. So, Anna, since you're the only one who's willing to listen, I need you to walk towards that rubble and find a wrench or a pipe to break it down. You need to get up to higher ground – And going through tons of obstacles like this one is the only thing that's going to push us forward on this small adventure we have going on here."_

I look back at Dewitt before turning towards a doorway that leads to a dark room. It's a huge room, the ceilings far up. It almost looks like a hall. But the floors were full of rubble – Broken chairs, signs that read "WE WILL BE REBORN", and tons of suitcases and boxes around the concrete from most of the pillars. I stepped forward slowly, in an attempt to make little to no noise.

"Dewitt, see if you find something we can use for this." I say, pointing towards a pile of wood blocking the doorway, and what seems to be stairs. He nods, before rummaging through things. I look around, and find a rusty old pipe. As I take the hard metal in my hands, I feel it's weight. It seems heavy enough to break through the rubble.

"Dewitt." I call out. He jogs quickly to me, eyeing the pipe I hold.

"That could work. I found a wrench too." He murmurs. I hand him the pipe, and he motions for me to step back. When I do, he hits the rubble in such a way that causes debris and wood to crumble with each hit. Once the pathway is cleared, I step forward closer to the staircase.

"_Good job you two, now I need you to-" _

Suddenly Atlas' words are cut short as an alarm sounds from a machine nearby. It looks like a small helicopter, but attatched to it is a large machine gun. I stumble back onto my backside and cover my face, as Dewitt holds up a piece of broken off wood.

"_What's happening?!" A_tlas screams through the radio. I reach down quickly to the belt loop on my pants and grab it, holding it up to my mouth. The turret continues to ring above me.

"Something found us! It's got a gun…!" I yell.

"_GET OUT OF THERE" _Atlas screams, and I willingly comply, grabbing a hold of Dewitts shirt cuff and running away from the harsh ringing robot. It follows us as we run up the stairs. There's no doubt in my mind that the noise might attract some of those things that appeared earlier. We finally reach another carpeted room, and I stumble forward on my hands and knees. The machine continues to ring and hover above me, and I have to cover my ears.

"Make it STOP! ATLAS?!" I scream. Suddenly another gun turret appears and shoots the one making the obnoxiously loud sound. It turns into a full blown battle between the two machines and I hold my ears as the loud shooting continues. Once it ceases, there's only one machine left standing, and it's quickly zooms away as the other one falls onto the floor beside me. When I look up, Dewitt is nowhere to be found.

_"Christ – Are you two okay?" _Atlas screams. I take a deep breath.

"I can't find Dewitt." I say quickly. Just as I do, Dewitt jumps out from behind a fallen coffee table. I yelp in surprise. He rushes over to me.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine." I whisper, grabbing his hands as he clutches my face in them. He kisses me quickly and brushes my long bangs from my eyes.

"Good. Let's get out of here." He says, grabbing my hands to lift me up. I stand with him and brush myself off.

"_That must have been the infamous Andrew Ryan. He knows you two are here. We have to evacuate as soon as we can before the man gets his hands on you two."_

I sigh. "What's next Atlas?" I say, rubbing my temples.

"_Now – The door in front of you should open with a few kicks or two. Just go through there and you'll end up closer to Neptunes Bounty. Once you get there, there's a submarine that's docked there. It should lead you out of the city and we can all get the hell out of here." _

I take a deep breath and clutch Dewitt's hand.

"Alright. Let's get the hell- "

And suddenly my breath is cut short, and I'm torn from Dewitt's grasp. Something large, metallic, and extremely huge grabs hold of me by my torso. I scream – Unable to digest what's going on around me. I drop the radio in the process, my arms flail everywhere, and I hear strangled angry groans from the thing. As I look down, it's face resembles a diving suit, but it's arm is a giant drill that drowns out all these other sounds. I stare, and I find myself losing consciousness slowly as my fear goes to DEFCON 1. The only thing I hear before it all goes black is Dewitt's scream, a gargled, pained scream.

"ANNA! NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys – I'm changing the P.O.V here, it'll vary in some chapters, just a heads up!**

**Thanks for all the views and reviews so far – I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

4.

Everything turned silent after the encounter with the giant drill holding monster. Dewitt lay stunned on the ground, unable to think of his next move. He looked around at the room and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. The radio that was dropped by Anna struggled to maintain a single sound.

"_Hell…Is anyone… hello? Mister Dew…..Dew…?"_

Dewitt shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He was lost, and confused, unable to detect his emotion. _Is this what it feels like to be numb? _He thought to himself. The scene that played out before him was so sudden, he had no time to react. One minute he was holding her, and the next something was running out towards them and grabbing her from his grasp. Dewitt took a deep breath and chewed his lip.

"Anna…" He murmured, shaking his head. He felt like he failed her. How could he let that happen? How could he? His hands fisted at his sides, and he punched the carpeted floor, over and over again, not allowing any pain to be felt at that moment. The more he punched, the better he felt. And he kept going, until his hands ached. He wanted to feel the pain at that moment.

_"DEWITT?" _Atlas called out, finally reaching a good signal. He wasn't particularly worried – but he was unable to see the situation that had just played out. All he was able to hear was screaming, static, and loud noises. Dewitt stretched his neck and searched around the floor for the radio, until he saw it. It was a little crushed, but still looked functional. He stood up slowly, testing out the feeling of his hands. They were sore, and a little scratched up, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Dewitt knew pain, and it wasn't something entirely new to him.

He walked over to the radio and picked it up in his hand, adjusting the antennae that was bent over in an odd angle. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button to speak back.

"Yeah. I'm here." He said, voice laced with irritation and exhaustion. Atlas let out a long breath.

"_Christ, what happened? All I heard was static and some noises. After that it all went to shit." _

"Well something… took Anna… I can't really explain what the fuck it was." Dewitt murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_What do you mean something took her? Did you even try to get her back?" _Atlas replied, irritation growing.

Dewitt snapped.

"Well of course I fucking did. You think I'm going to let some big creature take my fiancé from me in some fucked up under the sea world? Do I seem like a fucknut to you?" He hissed. Atlas stood silent for a minute before answering back. Dewitt felt his anger growing with each passing second. The audacity that this man had, asking such a question. Dewitt did all he could to stop that thing from taking her. He rubbed his ribs involuntarily. He didn't even notice getting kicked by it, but the pain slowly started making its way through.

"_Sorry boyo. Just thought I'd ask…" Atlas said quietly. "You said a big creature took her?"_

"Yeah." Dewitt said. "That's what I said. A big diving suited creature thing. Had a drill attached to it."

Atlas sighed.

"_That would be a big daddy. The damn thing must have been sent by Ryan." _He said. Dewitt paced around the room slowly, kicking the dead machine that was shot down before.

_"If I'm not mistaken that means that she oughta be deep in the city by now."_

Dewitt sighed.

"Well look, I just want to find her and get the fuck out-"

_"I understand Dewitt. Look, if you really want to save her there might be a few things that you have to get done if you even want to survive in Rapture. The things down here aren't human… hell they aren't even close to human. And it's gonna take a lot more than some shots by a pistol or broken pipes to kill em'." _

Dewitt rolled his eyes. As if he didn't already know that these things weren't human. He continued pacing around and his eyes caught on an oddly deformed staircase at the far end of the room.

"Yeah? Well tell me what I need to do." He said, walking towards the staircase as curiosity got the best of him. He started to go up slowly and carefully, avoiding the holes.

"_Well, you should be at the main entrance hall. At the top of the stairs, you'll find a machine_." Atlas started. _"Now, it looks like a harmless machine, but the thing has powers…that you won't even begin to imagine."_

Dewitt scoffed.

"What, like a magic machine?" He said, chuckling.

"_I guess you can say that." _Atlas replied, and Dewitt could sense his smirk through the radio. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw the machine. It looked harmless enough. Creepy, but harmless. It was named "Gatherers Garden", and beside it were two mannequins of little girls that smiled eerily. Dewitt raised an eyebrow.

"So, is it going to like… do something?" He murmured. Atlas chuckled.

"_No- But you're gonna have to trust me for a second. Can you do that?"_

Dewitt pursed his lips. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to trust this man, let alone listen to him. It all seemed to risky. But then again, Dewitt always had trust issues no matter the circumstances. He shook his head.

"I guess I have no choice, now do I?" He said icily.

"_No, You certainly don't" _Atlas answered, humor growing in his tone. Dewitt's fist twitched.

"Well then, what do I have to do?"

He walked closer to the machine, examining it. In the biggest slot was a bottle full of red liquid. Beside it, a syringe. The needle was thick enough to puncture a large vein, and looked old and rusty. In the back of his mind, Dewitt thought of possible ways to clean it, if he had to inject himself.

"_Now, that red liquid is something we call ADAM. As much as I'd like to give you a history lesson, time's a wasting, so all I can say is that you have to inject it into your wrist, and we'll be done."_

Dewitt grabbed the bottle and unloaded some of the red liquid into the needle. Once it was full, he took a deep breath.

"Anything else?" he asked, expecting a smart ass remark from Atlas.

_"Yeah. Make sure you breathe." _He replied. Dewitt shrugged, and stabbed the needle into his wrist, pushing down on the syringe. The red liquid slowly seeped through his veins, and as it did, his eyesight went blurry. And then the pain started. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and the pain was unbearable. It felt as if thousands of pins and needles were striking him all at once. Dewitt let out a strangled scream and attempted to lean on the balcony.

_"Now just hold on. Your genetic code is being re-written. It'll be over soon, Just don't -"_

"AUGHHHHH" He yelled out, his veins suddenly glowing blue. Dewitt could feel his veins being shocked from the inside, and he began to lose his balance. He stumbled, and fell to his knees in front of the machine.

"_Hold on lad, If you just hold on I'll be right-" _

And that was the last thing he heard, before Dewitt let out a defeated groan and blacked out on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate all the people who take the time to read this – you're all awesome.**

**Enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it's so short, writers block . **

It's quiet. Too quiet. My eyes flutter open immediately. The room is dark, and I can hardly see anything around me. Where am I? And how did I get here? I attempt to lift my arms and brush the hair from my face, but they're tied down. _What?_

"What the…" I murmur softly, pulling on the restraints. As I lift my head up, I see that I'm attached to a long table, my hands bound by belts and my legs too. They're pretty tight on me too. I slam my head back on the cool metal again, shutting my eyes. What happened here? I shift through the memories in my mind, trying to piece them together. Oh. That's right. I was taken… by that thing. What in the hell was that thing? It's weird, but I felt as if I had felt that before… and heard it. I couldn't quite pinpoint it at the moment, but I had a weird feeling that I do remember something that might have to do with this.

"Is she stable?" I hear a soft woman murmur. It sounds like she's beyond doors. I stop breathing.

"…she seems to be… why did you send that brute to get her? You know how violent that thing was, he could have hurt her. This girl ain't a little one." A man responds. There's some shifting outside, and a light flickers on inside my room. I squint, and finally take a look around the room. It's small, empty besides a small table containing a few tools that I couldn't quite make out. I tried to be still as possible, just in case I was being watched. On the wall close to my left, I could see through the thin glass, and that's when I saw her. Her face looked vaguely familiar at first, but I ignored that thought as it crept through my head. Her hair was wild, and dark curls toppled around her face. She looked tired and old, and had light brown eyes. She stared back at me.

"It was the only way I could capture her. I couldn't get her myself, that would be a careless mistake. I would risk the life of my little ones here for a girl I do not know." She says in exasperation. Her voice is laced with a thick, German accent, and I'm immediately curious of her life story, and what she's talking about. _Little ones?_

"Well, why would you capture her?"

"Women in this god forsaken place? She would not even last the night."

"But how is that your issue Tenenbaum? I mean she is just a gal."

"I cannot explain it… And the way that big daddy looked at her after he left her here…" she trails off, and looks over at the man. Short, and dressed well. His clothes look dirty, but he looks clean enough, as you would expect in such a place.

"Well doc, seems she's awake. What now?" the man asks, I catch on to his accent, a little country sounding if I'm correct.

"I have no time for anything. Before that idiot Ryan comes searching for her. And that man who was with her…"

"Best believe that Atlas is gonna help him out."

"Atlas… another idiot. But as of now, I'm going to run a few tests on her."

"Gotcha doc. Let me know if anything's needed." I hear him say, as he glances through the glass and gives me an apologetic smile. He leaves, and it becomes silent again. I pull on my restraints again, and they rub harshly into my skin.

"Aurg" I growl, chewing on my bottom lip. I have to find Dewitt, and I have to get the hell out of here. My heart thuds against my chest as I begin to panic. What if he gets hurt? What if something bad happens to me? What does this woman want with me? The questions continue to burn inside my head just as the door at the far corner of the room opens wide. I freeze, and turn my gaze to the ceiling, clenching my fists at my sides.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, and I hear her approaching the small table beside mine. My mouth twitches.

"What do you want with me? Why are you holding me here? Why am I tied up?"

I asked spontaneously. She walked closer to me and I caught the look in her eyes. Her expression was unreadable. She hovered over me, touching my hand restraints and loosening them up just enough so I could lift my hands three inches from the table.

"Hush now, your questions will be answered soon." She murmured. I watched as she filled up a needle with a clear substance. I lifted my head up more to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panic growing in me.

"I'm going to put you to sleep."

"What? No. No no no." I said, twisting my hands and legs. She continued to make shushing noises as she inched closer to me, and I could feel her breath on my face.

"Just close your eyes, it will all be over soon." She whispered, as she stuck the needle into my throat.

"Ahnnn…." I groaned, as the liquid quickly spread through my veins. Everything shifted and turned beneath me, and I could feel myself slowly slipping out of consciousness.

"What are you…doing…to me…." I whispered, keeping my eyes fixated on her. She brushed the hair from my eyes before leaning closer to me.

"It will all become clear soon, little one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not writing in a while guys. I'm getting back into it – the next few days I have some school related trips so I'll be out of the loop. I'll hopefully have chapter 7 up by tomorrow night – if not I'm sorry. But enjoy! **

***NOTE* I've gotten some complaints about the 'Booker' 'Anna' situation and how they're related. Guys, it's not Infinite territory, and there is no Daddy X Daughter in here. I simply used the name Anna because… that's my name xD any other questions PM me!***

"Well well, what do we have here? Looks like this kid just got his cherry popped!"

Dewitt groaned inwardly and opened his eyes slightly. It was about fifteen minutes after the injection of the plasmid and after he was knocked out cold by the after effects. The figure of a man, skinny and extremely deformed hovering above him, and Dewitt shut them again. He scrunched his eyes tight and tried to move, but his arms were still burning from the plasmid insertion. He flipped through his memories, as the he slowly regained his consciousness and slowly opened his eyes fully.

_That's right. _He thought to himself. _I'm under the sea._

He remembered many things at once. For one, he was well... under the sea a city under the sea. And his second thought being that he had just injected himself with a strange thing called a plasmid that he had no history lesson on. He groaned again, clenching his fists and feeling his right hand shake involuntarily. He ignored it, and attempted to sit up but found it hard to do so. The room hadn't changed much, except for that one deformed man fighting with a gatherers garden machine. Dewitt thought that the man would be attacking him right now… considering that he had noticed him. But instead, it was at the machine pounding and yelling on about 'ADAM'.

It was becoming increasingly hard for Dewitt to differentiate between what was real and what was fake down here. He couldn't even tell whether it was day or night, because the view from the room seemed to never change through the dark water of the Atlantic. Clenching his fists once more, he finally worked up the strength to lift himself up groggily. He felt as if he had drank bottles of liquor, and he had only been passed out for about fifteen minutes. He checked his small wrist watch, that was barely useful since it was smashed. He stared at it curiously. He hadn't remembered falling down on it, or anyone stepping on it for that matter. He frowned, and stared at the giant crack in the crystal screen of the watch.

"Well that's a waste of 100 bucks…" He murmured icily to himself, throwing his hand down in defeat. He looked around the room again in an attempt to find something else in his surroundings. His eye caught back on to the oddly deformed man arguing with a machine. Raising his eyebrow, Dewitt smirked. It was a little amusing, considering all the machine did was sing a joyful tune each time the man beat it with his long rusted pipe. Dewitt found all things that were crazy to be slightly humorous. It was one of his greatest flaws with people, which is why he was more of a loner… until Anna came around that is. Anna.

Her name brought back so many memories in his mind, and he smiled at the thoughts silently to himself. Their first meeting… the first kiss… And now this.

It was unfortunate, that this all happened while they were on their way to get married finally. After being alone for so many years and doing all of the things he did with his past jobs and life, it was refreshing to finally meet someone who accepted it all and didn't bother to ask. To have someone who saved him from himself without even knowing it. He fell in love from the moment he saw her, and after losing touch for a few years, he saw her on his final job in a small city. It was an odd encounter, but they seemed to remember eachother's faces. He certainly hadn't forgotten hers. Beautiful, innocent. Large brown doe eyes, and wild, untamable curls that went tumbling down her breasts. He sighed. Now it was his turn to save her from something big. And he intended to fight his way through the god damn city to find her. He would tear it all down if he had to. All of it.

Suddenly there was a noise heard down the staircase where the closed door was located, louder than the banging of the idiotic man continuing to argue with the machine behind Dewitt. He stared at the door, and his radio sprang to life beside his left hand.

"Dewitt? Are ya' there boyo? Can ya' hear me?" He heard Atlas call out, obviously closer than he was before. Dewitt could hear the echo through the machine as Atlas spoke. He grabbed the small box and spoke into it.

"Yes, I'm here. I can hear you loud and clear."

Atlas grunted.

"Well that's reassuring. That plasmid sure did give ya' a good kick in the ass."

Dewitt smiled slightly and stared down at his right hand. It was glowing an odd, electric blue color.

"Yeah. Should I be worried? It sure doesn't look healthy." He mumbled, touching his index finger slowly. A jolt of electricity went through his finger, and he pulled back.

"Well, it hasn't harmed any other people in the past. You should be fine. But you have to be able to control it is all. How about we give it a test run?"

Dewitt scoffed.

"A test run eh? On what? The brute over here fighting with a mannequin of a little girl?"

Dewitt smiled at his own private joke and looked back over at the man. He was still hitting the thing… and it seemed like he was losing.

Atlas stood silent for a second, pondering the thought.

"No. How about that door at the bottom of the staircase. It's shut down. The handle on the door short circuited. Open it up."

Dewitt looked down below at the door. Atlas was right, about every detail in fact. Dewitt thought that was creepy, but he said nothing.

"Can I do it from a far distance?" He asked, not wanting to make a sudden move too soon.

"That wouldn't work. You've got to be close. We'd have to find you a stronger version of that plasmid for far distances."

Groaning, Dewitt stood up and gripped the balcony to hold himself up. Once he regained his balance, he started for the stairs. He walked slowly to not make any noise and finally reached the bottom step, taking a deep inward breath.

"Alright, I'll do this. How do I work this… plasmid thing."

"Now listen carefully boyo. The plasmid is connected to you. It works best under pressure, but there is no significant action going on now, unfortunate for you."

Dewitt scoffed, and he could sense Atlas' smirk.

"Well, you have to force it out of your hand. I personally wouldn't have much advice for you, except… push through your hand."

"Push through my hand…." He murmured, staring at his hand and walking towards the door. "Push…through my hand.."

He stood in front of the door and stared at it. The design on the door was simple enough, but it looked like an extremely heavy metal that was used to make it. He looked up at the handle, making buzzing noises beside the door.

"Got it boyo?" Atlas asked impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, just give me a minute Atballs…" He mumbled, staring at his hand again. He positioned himself with his legs wide, back straight, and eyes at the target. He placed his hand in front of him, wiggling his fingers.

"Push… through my hand." He murmured. He straightened his palm out and focused, feeling the electricity build in his fingertips. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and twitched all the way back, a jolt of electricity flying towards the door. He missed the handle completely and hit the door instead. He clenched his jaw.

"That was a bad move. Eyes open, right. Push through my hand." He mumbled grumpily. He positioned himself again and pushed his hand out. Again he felt the electricity building up and pushed, aiming for the door. The electric current flew from his palm and hit the switch directly on, causing the door to rise open. Beyond it was a man. 5'6, ash blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes. He looked no older than 30, and his face was dirty and scratched up, evident that the surroundings brought a lot of situations on his part. He lifted a gun up to Dewitts face and smirked.

"Well, It's nice to finally meet you face to face Mr. Dewitt. Now, how about I really help you get out of here for good. What do ya' say boyo?"

The man spoke with a heavy Irish accent. Dewitt stared at the gun pointed directly at his face, and clenched his jaw in anger. He knew he couldn't trust anyone down here.

He had come face to face with none other than Atlas for the first time, holding a large loaded pistol directly at his head.

**YAY. Cliff hangers. Any idea's what's gonna happen next?!**


End file.
